Issue 101: A Rising Star
A Rising Star is the 101st issue in the W.I.T.C.H. comic series. It is the 2nd issue in the 9th arc of the W.I.T.C.H. series, 100% W.I.T.C.H. Synopsis The girls plan a special night at the beach for the meteor shower Perseides, but a mysterious light catches their attention. It's not a meteor, but a small shining star that once belonged to someone magical. With some help from Kandor, they manage to track down the previous owner who gave up magic because she lost her faith in love. Plot The Lair Residence is filled by another commotion between Irma Lair and her father Tom, who is clearly voicing out his worries on letting his daughter stay outside elsewhere. The Guardian of Water is planning to hang out with her friends, and Irma's mother is the only one who could quiet his nervousness down, as they have been talked through the trip beforehand. Meanwhile, on the grocery, Hay Lin and siblings Taranee and Peter gather the things they need. Peter is planning to fill the entire night with music, much to Taranee's disapproval, but it turns out that his younger sister trusts him to not ruin the night, although Taranee also knows that he is planning for something else. Will and Matt also receive the news of "something big" from Peter, and Will expects for something romantic, which Matt fails to give to her at the spur of the moment. In the Heatherfield Observatory, a technician toiling on the equipment needed for the incoming meteor shower witnesses something unusual: a ball of light that moves by itself in an unusual way. Startled by the sight, she eventually dismisses it as a simple light. The Guardians are then gathered by Kandor in the magical bus; more specifically, under it, where the engine is located. He is concerned about a certain object that tore a hole in the bus and is now disrupting the lumia located inside the bus. Outside the bus, Kandor then explains that it was a Rising Star, a specific object created when a creature abstains from magic. He has no idea why it appeared, and he has no leads on the owner of the object or the reason that person abstained from magic. According to him, though, if nothing is done, the changes that the unusual object would do to the lumia would affect the bus as well. Worried about the extent of the damage the Rising Star would further inflict to the magic bus, he decides to leave Heatherfield for the meantime while tasking the girls to trace the origin of the Rising Star. Later, while Taranee and Hay Lin focus on preparing for their beach night, Will, Cornelia and Irma travel to the Heatherfield Observatory, where Kandor suspects the Rising Star to originate. Upon their arrival, they meet Margaret Hope, one of Professor Lyndon's students and the current caretaker of the observatory after Professor Lyndon travels for his research in astronomy. Margaret then assumes that they are volunteers to help out with her and gives the three their immediate tasks, much to their surprise. After helping Margaret gather firewood for the furnace, Will, Irma and Cornelia plan on what strategy they would use to accomplish their mission. Kandor reminded them that the direct approach is not viable as formerly magical people would show defensive behavior like taking distance from magic. With Will being the leader, she decides that they need to gain her trust first, then gather evidence supporting their suspicion on the Rising Star's origins. On the other hand, Kandor is not having a good time with the magic bus; with a cloud of fumes spouting out from the exhaust, he gets the attention of the cops, who is not happy about his pollution. Category:W.I.T.C.H. issues